My Daughter's Secret Boyfriend
by ctdiaz
Summary: Why am I shy and embarrassed when every time I see you? Because you like him, my inner self answer for me. Will I have courage to confess t him? God help me!


First at all, thank you for read my fiction. For information, this is my second fiction I make it after Naruto manga chapter 700. I couple **Hima-chan and Inojin.** _**If you don't like this couple, please don't read it**_. I also bad in grammar. Now, I would to open who wants to be my Beta.

 **Chapter 1 : Confession**

 **Pov Himawari**

I secret have crush to my brother's friend for the first time he invites him to our house. I do not notice this embarrassing and shyness feeling toward him until I hit my puberty. Only few of them know it. I don't have courage to confess toward him because of my shyness. Maybe I get this trait from my mom. I keep this feeling until now

"Hei...Hei…Looks there. It's that Inojin," Chocho tell her. "Where's is he?" she searching for him. "There. He looks here. How about you confess your feeling toward him?" "Huh?" she so surprised that Inojin looks at her. "Himawari?"

"YOU CANNOT GET AWAY, BORUTO?" Sarada was madly at him. "Try catch me now, four-eye!" Boruto annoyed her more. "Huh? Himawari?" what's she doing here? Boruto though while he middle of run away from Sarada.

Inojin come toward her. "What are you doing here, Himawari?" "Oh my god. He come to us" She was nervous. "Not us you, idiot. It's you. Try talk to him. He now more gorgeous and don't forget to tackle him with your beauty. Bye," Chocho make a move from her. "Where are you going?" she tried to grab her. Unfortunately she already far away from her. "I want to eat dango with Anko-sensei. I already promise to meet her. Good luck," she replied half yelled to her.

"Himawari, what are you doing with Chocho here?" he asked again with pale smile. Himawari nervous to make eyes contact with him. She avoids his face. "I…I…I just hang out with her. That's all." Why my heart beats so fast, though her. Inojin just nodded. "Now you were alone by yourself," "So…So…What are you doing here? Are you some kind middle of research?" she ask avoid she been question. " No, I just hang out with your big brother and his lover but unfortunately turn to be a big argument and teasing each other. I just write some point to put into my report before sending them to Hokage."

"It's that so. I better am going now. Sorry to disturb you, Inojin-senpai." She bowed and walks away. "Wait!" he half yelled and grabbed her waist. "No, don't go. You are not disturbing us. We already done with hang out," he kind surprised with his own action.

Himawari froze. Her cheeks turn blushes. Inojin giggled look at his favourite kouhei. "We can hang out together if that convenient with you?" he asks her doing out. "Da…Date?" she stuttered. "I guess it was since I ask you going out together," he rubbed his head. Himawari more embarrassing and she start to stuttered. "Hi…It's okay if you reject me," he turns himself down before Himawari gave her answer.

"Ehhh. Not that I mean. I…I accept your offer," she replied in one breath. Inojin smile happily. She can see his seventh heaven smiley. "Ca..Can you let go my wrist," she remind him as she felt his tightly grip. "Ah. I'm sorry. Very sorry. Are you hurt?" he asks her worry. She nodded.

"You already eat, I guess," he start the conversation but then Himawari' stomach growl loudly. She blushes like an apple. "So I take it as a no. Let's go eat ramen," he grabbed her hand toward Teuchi's Ramen Restaurant. She feels very delightful as her secret crush brought her to her favourite restaurant.

"May I take your order, you sweet couple?" the waitress, Ayane teasing both of them. They were blushing until the ears. "I…I want as usual," she told the Ayane without looing the menu. "Me neither," he wants to. Himawari shocked. Ayane takes the note. "Please be patient. Your order will sent to a few minutes," she left with the menu list to give to other customer.

"I want eats what you eat. I guess that you favourite ramen," he said honestly and he took out the note book he brought with him and list down something. I swear I cannot look his face, it's embarrassing, she though.

Few minute in silence and awake situation while waiting the ramen to be serving. Ayane brought their ramens. "Please dig in. Hope you enjoy it." They took out the chopstick and began to eat. She take the first slurped and she start to enjoy her meal.

"Teuchi's ramen is the best in the world," she praised loudly in front of her crush. Inojin shocked. She didn't remember that he eat with her. She turns to red and lowers her head embarrassing.

Why does I forget him with me? It's so embarrassing. Where the hole I want to hide in there, she thought. What a funny moment on the first date.

"You so energetic when came to the ramen. I want to see you happy and merry like this," he praised. She silent and more lowered her head. "I think you don't like me going out with you," he say disappoint with her because of few conversation they were talking. He the one pushes and pushes her with their conversation. He feels sad.

Huh? What did he say? She looks straight to his eyes search for the truth. "No... No, that's not I mean. I really like you," she confesses without her realizes it. She hurry covers her mouth with her hand and her face more redden than before. She lowered her eyes and head start to look down.

Inojin jaw falls to the ground. The chopsticks fall to the table. "Wh…What did you say? Can you repeat more?" he persuades her. She was speechless. She stands up and starts to run away from him without a second he manage to grab her. "Why are you run away from me? It's that true you like me?" he realizes his own feeling toward this girl, his precious girl.

"Le…Let's me go, Inojin onii-chan," she tried to open his tighter grab but fail. She was weaker against his strength. Himawari didn't brave to look his paled face. Everyone in the shop watch the couple action. "Hug her," yell one of the customers. "Kiss her."

They are turn to blushes. Suddenly, he pulled her toward him and hugged her tightly. "Yeyyy,"all customers start to yelled. She tried to release from him by hitting his chest but failed. "Himawari, look at me. Please," he persuades her.

She tried to make eyes contact to him but she so shy. 'I love you too'. He whispered to her ear. She blushes. "Uzumaki Himawari, would you marry me?" he blurted out. "Ahhh," the customers are starting to make havoc. She turns to red and avoids looking at him. "Accept him," the customers start to give their suggestion. "Say yes." "Just say a word."

Inojin did not let go of her. He looks her face brightly red. He kind like it to look his beloved nervous like this. "I…I…I…accept it," she gave her answer without hesitation. "Wohoo," looks like the customers enjoy the show. He smiles happily. He touches her red cheek than bought it in front of face. He kisses her. The waitresses and the customers shouted at the top of the lung.

She tried to release the kiss but his passionately kiss brought her to urge of ehem. So she returns his favour. Himawari is mine, he glad she likes him. The customers clapping and gave their support to the new couple. I guess Hokage-sama will have new son-in-law soon, Tenuich ojii-san thought.

Now, Inojin didn't hesitate to hold Himawari hand in front of villagers. Inojin send her home. "No good by kiss?" he teased her. She blushes. I like to look her blushing, she so cute and beautiful. Inojin then take her smooth hair kiss it. She amazed with his attitude toward so different before and after confession.

During dinner time, "Hima-chan, why are you blushing?" the hokage asked curious toward her precious daughter behaviour. "No..Nothing, otou-san. Maybe I had fever," she gave same accuse to made sense. Hinata giggled while Boruto ignore as he keep eating the ramen.

Naruto feel his daughter forehead. "It's hot. Honey, find the medicine. Hima-chan is sick," he told his wife. "Alright dear, after we finish our dinner," she said. Boruto curious with his mother and his little sister attitude, something told him that they were hiding some secret.0

Next day, the rumour becomes the big news until the Hokage know. So that's why her face was red last night I thought she was having a fever, Naruto thought. That's Sai brat have gut to couples with my Hima-chan. I better do something before it goes worst. The Hokage-sama was thinking about the plans to ruin apart between his daughter relationships with that zombie's brat.

To be continue...

Please review :)


End file.
